


Command Performance

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Command Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Command Performance by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Command Performance_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda's cell phone plays _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_. Nick gives a grin. "Playing an old boyfriend's music?" 

Amanda smirks and answers the phone. "Hello." 

"Amanda?" 

"Yes." 

"Amanda, this is Margrete, Margrete Kone. 

"Margrete, how are you?" 

"I got your address and number from Father Liam. I'll be over in a few minutes; I just wanted to give you some heads up. So you won't be surprised when, you know." 

"Yes, I know." 

"See you in a few, 'bye." 

"Ciao." Amanda closes her cell phone and turns to Nick. "An old friend of mine, Margrete, will be dropping by." 

"How old?" 

"About 150 years" 

"A younger woman." 

"And yes, Mozart was an old boyfriend." 

* * *

Nick and Amanda feel the rush of another Immortal. Moments later the doorbell to The Sanctuary rings. Amanda opens the door. Margrete Kone is about an inch shorter than Amanda and has long blond hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing a white raincoat, flat shoes, and a floppy hat. 

"Margrete! Come in." 

"Thank you. Good to see you, Amanda." Margrete quickly steps inside. 

"This is Nick Wolfe. I'm his teacher, and sometimes business partner." 

"Hello Nick, I'm Margrete." 

"Hi." 

Margrete smiles and extends her hand to Nick and they shake. "So you're Amanda's partner in crime?" 

"She's gone straight." 

"How nice." 

Margrete chuckles and scans the empty club. "Amanda, I need for you to steal something for me." 

"Nick is telling the truth, I've gone straight." 

"Amanda, I like a good joke but you're milking it." 

"Margrete, seriously, I've gone straight." 

"Can we sit down?" 

"Of course, can I get you a drink?" 

"Yes, I'll have what I had the last time." 

"You remember?" 

"No, but I'm sure you do." 

Amanda waves Margrete and Nick to follow her to the bar. She pours three drinks. "Margrete, what made you decide on a life of crime?" 

"It's not a life of crime. A man stole something from me and I want it back." 

"What did he steal?" 

"That film we made." 

Nick gives a wide grin. 

"It's not that kind of film Nick. How much?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You want me to steal something that's only of value to you, what do I get out of it?" 

"I thought you said you've gone straight." 

"I have, so you should pay for making me crooked again." 

"Amanda, I'm being blackmailed." 

"He's threatening to destroy the film?" 

"No he's threatening to show the film." 

"Let him show it. Nobody will understand it." 

"He knows everything and he could explain it." 

Nick sarcastically asks, "Trusted the wrong boyfriend." 

"It's not like that at all. That sounds terrible. I mean I never even met this guy. One day my house was broken into. A couple of things were stolen, along with a couple of my movies." 

"Including ours?" 

"Yes, two days later this man approached me. I'd never seen him before. He knew all about me. I mean everything, my teacher, where I've been since my first death." She whispers, "He even knew about my challenges." 

Nick and Amanda look at each other. 

"His name is Mike Allison." 

Nick casually asks, "If you've never seen him before how do you know his name?" 

"You sound like a cop." 

"I was." 

"Now he's a detective." 

"I wish I'd known that eight months ago. When he kept coming back for more I did some detective work myself. When I moved to Paris and he followed me I hired a detective. That's how I know where he's staying." 

Amanda points at her wrist. "Did he have a tattoo on his wrist?" 

"I don't know. I never paid attention to his wrists." 

* * *

**LOS ANGELES, 1906**

Amanda and Margrete are dressed in contemporary clothing. They hold their swords as they stand on a stage. Billy Bitzer is behind the camera. The tattoo on his wrist means nothing to Amanda or Margrete. 

Billy yells, "Action!" 

Amanda and Margrete parry as Billy rolls the camera. "Let's increase the tempo, Amanda." 

They pick up the pace of the fighting. "Now, Amanda." 

Amanda makes a long thrust. Margrete pretends she's stabbed, and goes through a dramatic death scene. She lies on the ground between two markers on the floor. Amanda stands over her. 

Billy yells, "Cut!" 

Margrete runs backstage. Billy drags a dummy, dressed the same as Margrete, to where Margrete was lying. Billy rushes behind the camera. 

Billy yells, "Ready, action!" 

Amanda chops off the dummy's head with a broadsword, severing its head. Amanda quivers and shakes as Margrete causes some smoke to appear on stage. She then pulls on a rope that causes wooden lightning bolts to wheel out above Amanda. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"What possessed you two to make a movie about Immortals?" 

"It was her idea. Margrete can be very persuasive." 

"Unless someone is an Immortal the movie doesn't mean anything, or so I thought." 

"Billy must have been a Watcher." 

"A Watcher?" 

"They are a secret society of mortals that keep track of us." 

"Why is it I never heard of them?" 

"Because they are a secret society." 

"Then how do you know about them?" 

"That's a long story. They have a rule about not interfering. They are very good about handling their own problems." 

Margrete's eyes open wide and she jumps from her seat. "No! Oh no, I'm not going to be a party to murder. I just want you to steal something that belongs to me and you want to kill somebody." 

Nick turns to Margrete. "You're an Immortal and you've got a problem with killing people?" 

"Yes! When someone comes to kill me I protect myself. This, this is murder and I have a very serious problem with it." 

Amanda raises her hands. "It's all right. Nobody is going to kill anyone. Do you know where he's keeping the film?" 

"I suppose at his place." 

"Suppose? You'll have to do better than that." 

"You're the thief. It's not as if I could just ask him." 

"Good thieves find out all they can before they go into a place." 

"Can't you just go in and look around?" 

"And rummage around like a dog looking for a bone?" 

"Amanda, can't you at least try?" 

Nick stands. "I think Amanda should think about this for a while. We should meet again tomorrow." 

"Nick has a good idea. Go home, don't do anything rash." 

"You don't do anything rash either. You promise me, no killing." 

"We won't do anything until tomorrow and nobody is going to get killed." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in Amanda's suite. 

"Amanda, why do I get the feeling Margrete is setting us up for something?" 

"Because, darling, you are naturally suspicious." 

"She has been around for 150 years, this should be something she could handle herself." 

"Only if she were willing to kill somebody. Look, she moved to get away from this guy. She hired a detective to find out who he is. Now she's getting me to steal the film back." 

"So you think this is just the case of a perfect storm? A dishonest watcher gets assigned to an Immortal who made a film that could expose her. She also happens to be an Immortal who won't try to kill him." 

"And as her Watcher he would know this." 

"It's too perfect." 

"Maybe that's what made it so hard for Mike Allison to resist." 

Amanda picks up the phone and punches in Margrete's number. 

"Hello." 

"Hello Margrete, it's me Amanda." 

"Hello, Amanda." 

"Nick and I would like to come over and discuss things." 

"Of course. Are you coming now?" 

"Yes, but could you leave the house for a while. It would be best if we weren't spotted coming to your house. Could you go someplace for a couple of hours? A place that won't look suspicious." 

"I know just the place. There's a casting call today." 

"Leave the key under the mat or something." 

"Wait a minute, you're a thief. Why don't you pick the door lock?" 

"Yes, of course." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick walk to Margrete's front door. They take a quick look around before Amanda takes out a bobby pin. 

"A little old fashioned isn't it?" 

"I'm just an old fashioned girl." Amanda picks the lock and opens the door. She smiles then steps inside. There's a note taped to a television: _Make yourself at home. I have some coffee on and the refrigerator is fully stocked. I have a surprise for you when I get home._

Nick grumbles, "I wonder what the surprise is." 

Amanda gingerly retorts, "That's what makes it a surprise." 

* * *

Amanda drinks a beer as Nick paces the floor. There are thirteen movie publicity stills on the walls and one poster of a Japanese monster movie. None of the stills have Margrete in them. There is the rush of another Immortal. Moments later Margrete enters her house. 

"Well Amanda, I see you passed the test." 

"Was that the surprise?" 

"No, the surprise is I have the blueprints for Mike Allison's place." 

"I'm impressed." 

"Thank you. You see I'm not completely useless. I've got the blueprints downstairs." 

Nick points to a couple of pictures. "Were you in these movies?" 

"Yes, and many more, but that one," she points to the Japanese monster movie poster, "is the only one where I got the title role. Unfortunately as an Immortal I can't afford to have my face be memorable on screen." 

Margrete leads Amanda and Nick downstairs to the basement. The stairwell is lined with movie publicity stills. The basement is cool, the better for preserving old films. 

* * *

"It's a one woman job, except I need to make sure Mike Allison is away from home while I work." 

Margrete smiles. "I know that look, you've got something devious in mind." 

"There's one thing that is guaranteed to keep a Watcher watching. A challenge. You step out for a while. We'll, or should I say Nick, will leave a note on your door when we leave. You two stage a fight while I go through his house. I'll leave those details to you two." 

Nick nods acceptance. "One thing Amanda, it would be best if you only steal what he can't report." 

Amanda nods and pretends grudging acceptance. 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in Nick's office. She is dressed in black, topped with a black beret. Nick has a trench coat with a turned up collar and a fedora. 

Amanda smiles and crinkles her nose. "Remember to put on your mean face." 

"How's this?" 

"Fine." 

* * *

Amanda picks the lock of Mike Allison's back door. Once inside she puts on night vision goggles. According to the blueprints, the house has a wine cellar. Amanda figures that would be where he would keep the film. She makes her way to the cellar's door and onto the staircase. She locates the light switch, lifts her goggles onto her forehead, and turns on the light. She walks down to the cellar. In a corner there is a recent model safe. 

The combination is no challenge to Amanda in the safe there is a tape drum, five videos, and three DVDs. She recognizes two of the movies as ones Margrete had a part in. Allison could probably quickly replace the videos and DVDs but Amanda takes them anyway. Why shouldn't she make things as difficult as possible for him? 

* * *

Amanda stops for a traffic light. She punches in Margrete's cell phone number. 

"Hello." 

"Margrete, it's Amanda. I got it." 

"Great, hold on, this is my big part." Amanda hears Margrete scream in the background. "Okay, come over to my place. Nick and I are watching some of my movies." 

"What?" 

"We figured, 'How long could we keep up a sword fight?' so we changed the script a bit. We had a fight then pretended it was all fun and games and acted as if we were going to my place for more fun and games." 

* * *

Amanda reaches Margrete's front door. Margrete opens the door wearing only a body sock. Nick is next to her. "Come in." 

She leads Amanda to an inside room. Amanda hands the film drum to Margrete. "I got these others from the safe." 

Margrete spins the tape through the projector. "What are they?" 

"VCRs and DVDs I presume from some of your other movies." 

Nick takes them from Amanda. "He could easily replace them?" 

"Taking them seemed like the right thing to do." 

Moments later Margrete turns on the projector. "Keep your fingers crossed everyone." 

The film is the movie Margrete and Amanda made a century ago. 

"Excellent." 

* * *

Margrete's doorbell rings. "Who could that be this time of night?" 

Amanda and Nick look at each other. "Allison." 

Margrete makes her way to her front door. 

Nick whispers to Amanda, "We promised not to kill, but we can still threaten." 

"Oh yeah." 

Margrete opens the door. "Yes?" 

"My name is Joe Dawson. I'm a friend of Amanda. Can I come in?" 

Margrete gives a nervous nod and opens the door wide. "Come in." 

"Joe, what brings you here?" 

"You. You robbed a place tonight." 

Nick remarks in a matter of fact tone, "Amanda's Watcher saw her breaking and entering into Allison's house. Then she shows up at the house of the Immortal Allison is watching." 

Joe flashes his eyes at Margrete. "Nick, please." 

"Amanda and I already told Margrete about Watchers." 

"You're a Watcher?" 

"Yeah, I'm a Watcher." 

"Why don't you just leave?" 

Amanda waves her hands. "No, why don't we all just sit down and talk about this." 

"No killings! You promised no killing." 

"Margrete, no one is talking about killing anybody. Please, everybody just sit down." 

Joe and Nick take a seat at the dinning room table. Margrete slowly sits. 

"That's better." 

Amanda takes her seat and continues. "Allison has been blackmailing Margrete. He stole a film she made a hundred years ago. Tonight, I stole it back." 

"You could have come to me about this." 

"Nick and I wanted to. Margrete has this thing about murder." 

"Allison can blow the cover on Immortals and Watchers." Margrete's face turns pale. Joe exhales. "All right, we're not going to kill him. We'll just have him disappear." 

"Make whatever threat you want to but I don't want him hurt." 

Joe nods agreement then takes out his cell phone. 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, Joe, and Margrete sit at the dining room as two large men bring a small man through the front door. 

Margrete whispers, "That's Allison." 

Joe limps over to Allison. "The only reason you're still alive is because Margrete insisted we don't kill you. Any other Immortal would have killed you themselves. As long as you stay away from her and from us you stay alive." 

Joe and the two large watchers step away. 

Margrete walks over to Allison. "I don't know how intent they are about keeping their promise, so I suggest you get as far away from here as fast as you can. One more thing- " Margrete punches Allison in the face. "Now get out of my house and my life!" 

Allison scrambles out of the house. 

Margrete turns her attention to the Watchers. "I must insist that you all stay and watch one or two of my movies. That way I can guarantee giving him a head start, just to keep you honest." 

"Will we see the one that started this fuss?" 

"Of course." 

* * *

Joe and the other Watchers say their good-byes and walk out of Margrete's house. Joe has the film in his hand. When they leave Amanda turns to Margrete. 

"I can't believe after all that trouble you just gave it to Joe." 

"I made the film so there would be something about me after I'm gone. I wouldn't want the film to be a _Rosebud_ situation. They could provide better security than I can. I have copies of it anyway. Besides it's been a hundred years, I think it's time for another movie." 

Nick shakes his head. "You still haven't learned your lesson?" 

"This time it will be no one but us Immortals. I already have it all figured out. All except one thing." 

Amanda gives Margrete a sideways glance. "What's that?" 

"Who wins the fight? You see it all depends on how you feel about Nick." 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda sits between Nick and Margrete as they watch the film in Margrete's entertainment center. The film shows Amanda and Margrete sword fighting in an open field, both clad in black leather. Amanda goes on the attack, taking a swing at Margrete's head. Margrete ducks, disarms Amanda, and with a kick forces Amanda to her knees. 

"Mercy." 

"There can be only one." 

Margrete swings her sword and decapitates Amanda. A glow rises from Amanda's body and floats to Margrete. Clouds roll in and there is rolling thunder. Lightning flashes strike Margrete's body. There are images of Nick and Amanda in a loving embrace. Their dress changes from 16th century, to 18th century, to late 19th century, to modern. "Fini" flashes on the screen. 

Margrete looks at Amanda and Nick. "I wonder what kind of movie we will make next century?" 

Amanda retorts. "I think the ending will be the same." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2006   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
